Draco Malfoy and the life less lived
by Karen A. Plattes
Summary: Well, i hate these so you will have to just read and find out. @-->
1. Default Chapter

All of the characters are products of the mastermind of J.K Rowling. She has created all in this story and if I do add some of my own characters I will inform before hand.   
  
I have to say that I like to write about Draco Malfoy, it is shown throughout my writing. I like his style and his presence you just know he must have surrounding him at all times.  
I think he is a good guy all in all and that his father has just always led him dumbly, I will sometimes write just to put that to mind but right now, this story is about a different Draco I see when I think about his character.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
The arrival   
  
Draco stood unmoving. His father looking on proudly, oblivious to the fact that his son wasn't faithful to his beliefs, that the stone look on his face was one of shock rather then fearlessness. Draco Malfoy stood in a room full of Death Eaters, and to his great discomfort, Voldemont. They were in the middle of the ceremony that would make him a full-fledged Death Eater.   
His eyes darted around the room and found the gaze of his mentor, Professor Severus Snape, he looked to find the Professor staring back into his grey eyes with his cold black eyes. He thought that he saw an instant of remembrance, but it was gone in an instant and replaced with a warming no one knew was there. But though he tried to comfort Draco with his supporting gaze, Draco found no comfort and returned his attention to Wormtail, who had been preparing his arm for the dark mark.  
  
The people in the room, all people Draco had grown up around, were looking on at him, most tense, and ready to watch yet another becomes part of the feared team. None but, with the exception of Severus Snape, knew he was a spy. And had been since he was 12 years old, Dumbledor had made him see all the pain of the last bout the feared team had placed on the magical and non-magical worlds. First he was reluctant, all the years of his life, he had been taught to hate Potter, to mistreat mudbloods, to take the Malfoy name to great lengths, but most of all, to rise up and follow his father in becoming a Death Eater.  
  
First of all he did hate Potter, but not for his father's reasons, he loathed him for the pain people went through to save him and keep him safe. He had told Dumbledor time and time again what was going on in the dark force's plans, all to get Potter, all the plans hurting hundreds of innocent people, but Dumbledor had never yield to his pleas to forget the Potter boy.  
He didn't like, but was forced to for security reasons, mistreat Mudbloods, if in his second year, he had stopped it would have arose suspicion if he would e started to open doors for Hermione Granger. He had to stand and ridicule her, and pay for it in his mind. In truth he had liked Hermione ever since their second year. She wouldn't care though; he just wished he could tell her he was on her side.  
At least he would bring the Malfoy name far; he would be the only Malfoy to be on the good side, and he knew all of his family would one day find out his disloyalty.  
At least he would become a Death eater.  
  
His thoughts were cut short by the sudden pinch on his arm, it had started. The pinch grew into pain beyond explanation, it moved from his arm through his veins, it traveled to his heart, which was beating uncontrollably fast, he let out a scream that could crack glass, he dropped to the ground clutching his chest. He gasped for air as the pain started to burn his insides, then it stopped. Abruptly the pain was replaced by a dizzy feeling. He felt as if he had been swung in large fast circles.  
Slowly he stood up to face Voldemont. His face was twisted into a would-be-smile if he had lips remotely human. He looked at Draco with amusement.  
Draco was overcome with disgust, that he needed a reason to look away from that face. He quickly looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm; it was shining darkly on his pale skin.  
He let out a shiver as a hand-applied pressure on his shoulder, and he turned to face his father, he was proudly smiling.  
  
"Come on son, you will remember this day for the rest of your life, August 31st, we must get home, you can't be late for the Hogwarts express, after all, you are our spy for 5 years running." He turned to bow at Voldemont, who stared at Draco in an odd way " Besides you look as if you're about to pass out." And he did, to his father's great disappointment; no Malfoy had ever passed from getting the dark mark, let alone in room full of Death Eaters.  
  
*  
Rise and shine," Draco groaned at the high-pitched voice that he knew as his Mother's. She doesn't know she is about to send her only child off to betray her, and eventually get her husband put into Azakaban. "You must hurry, I've let you sleep in." Heaving a deep sigh, Draco opened his eyes and squinted against the bright light streaming through the tall windows of his large room.  
The room was a big rectangle complete with a sitting area and work area.  
  
"All right I'm up, I'm up." He sat up to see a house elf ready with his breakfast; this elf was unlike his old one Dobby. Dobby would tell him tales of a place where elves were free and could enjoy life; this one was mute and just stood staring into space, waiting for another order.  
Draco took his food and dismissed the elf, his mother sat at the end of his bed excited for him. She jumped up a second later and started to take out his robes for him to wear. All of his robes were black so it was hard to tell the difference between his school uniform and his everyday robes.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" His father came into his room; obviously still upset he had passed out last night. But Draco didn't mind, his father was usually mad with him. "I want to be there early so you can get a good compartment, its just horrible last time, you got stuck with a bunch of mudbloods." Draco didn't look at his father but agreed to hurry up.  
"Alright Narce honey, lets leave him to get ready." They left him and Draco started to get ready, forgetting his breakfast and pulling his robes on after a short shower.  
  
He opened the door of his room to find his father waiting.  
  
"Ready to go?" He nodded and his father performed a joint apparition to King Cross station, just at the entrance to platform 9 ¾. It was set up so people could go in through the muggle world but his father disliked them so much that he insisted they only spend seconds at the most.  
  
They found a compartment that was 'perfect' according to his father, since it was near the driver, someone his father knew. They put his trunk on the train and said goodbye, Draco's father had to go to a meeting with the Hogwarts council board, to decide on a few things.  
  
It was a while before there were anymore students, and even longer before Crabbe and Goyle arrived, watching his friends push each other to see who would board first, he realized their name's were both something a snake does with its food.  
He laughed at that and turned his attention back to the entrance, where Hermione Granger and Potter were helping Weasley with his horrible excuses of an owl, it was flying uncontrollably in its cage and making a lot of unnecessary noise.   
  
"What you thinking? Should we pay them a visit?" Crabbe asked following his gaze towards the 'dream team', as they had often called them. He shook his head at the question and took a seat.  
  
"We'll go later, once they are more comfortable." His two ninny friends, nodded dumbly, let down because they wouldn't be able to go sooner. But they too decided to sit down and began to fight over seats next to Draco, Crabbe one and took up two seats next to Draco, Goyle sat across from him staring out the window.  
  
~The Dream team's compartment~  
  
" Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked shacking Harry out of his daydream. "Is there something wrong?" Harry thought of not telling her but knew it would just lead to some questions in the future.  
  
"I've had a dream," His two friends exchanged a look of fear and sat across from Harry, "It was like last year, vivid and with Voldemont," Ron winced at his use of the name but he didn't say anything. "It was in Hogwarts, I think one of the dungeons, and there was a cauldron, with greyish green potion. Voldemont was talking to a masked wizard and Wormtail. He was giving a talk to them about treachery, and he said that one of them was a traitor, then before anyone even opened his mouth he killed the masked wizard." Hermione let out a little yelp and Ron ran his fingers through his red, red hair, in deep reflection.  
"Did you think you recognized the masked wizard?" Harry shook his head no; Ron asked another question that was harder.  
  
"I didn't see anyone in the room but there could have been. It wasn't a full view, only part of it." Hermione looked thought full and opened her mouth a few times before speaking.  
"You said it was vivid right? Well was it like you could feel the temperature in the room? Or was it just the sight that was vivid?" Harry thought for a second.  
  
"It was cold, but that could have been because I left the window open the whole night. Why." She dismissed her notion with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Just a thought, that's all." She turned to look out the window, in time to see a large house, and above the house…  
  
~*Back with Draco Malfoy*~  
  
Draco did a double take. He couldn't have seen what he thought, it wasn't possible, and his father would have said if there was going to be a raid.   
He felt Crabbe lean over him.  
  
"What do you think they are doing?" he asked, a question, for the first time, that wasn't easily answered.  
  
"I don't know, it looks like a wizarding house, they only put the dark mark over muggle or mudblood houses." But there it was, still visible from the compartment window, ugly and black.  
  
  
"I think I'll go and owl father, he'll tell me what is going on." Crabbe and Goyle got up to go with him but he said he would go alone. He grabbed his hawk and parchment he went to find an empty compartment, sitting in the corner he carefully dipped his quill into the green ink and placed it on the paper.  
  
Father,   
  
Saw a bird flying in the sky. Not in it's usual flying course.   
Is there any news on the flying pattern?  
D.M.  
  
Draco looked at the letter, it was in a secret code he and his father had made up and it was used by more then a few Death Eaters, the bird was really the dark mark, and the flying course was a term they used for it's location.  
He gave it to the hawk and let it go out the open window. It was flying one way when it abruptly changed course and went towards the house.  
A shiver ran through Draco's body as pictured his father, probably in command at the house, no doubt someone was killed.   
  
Draco went back to his compartment to find his two unintelligent clots of friends were no longer in the compartment. They had probably gone to look for the lady with the snacks trolley, they had incredibly large appetites.   
  
A sudden rush of wings startled him; he knew it was the same bird he had just sent out. If it was back so soon, his idea of his father's whereabouts had been correct.  
He opened the letter with care, using all his letters from his father as a way to monitor. Dumbledore found their use of code.  
  
Son,  
The flying patterns have changed; they all missed their mommies and want to be closer to home.  
L.M.  
  
So something was being planned, near Hogwarts. He thought of sending an owl ahead to hogwarts, but he didn't really trust his Hawk, He decided to go to the front compartment and use Pansy Perkins's owl. She had always liked him and would do virtually anything he asked, not that he had asked her to do much.  
  
He found her chatting with a bunch of her friends, they laughed loudly as he came into the compartment then settled down as he pulled Pansy away.  
"Can I use your owl Pansy?" He asked not even caring to be polite, just flashed his Malfoy smile and she melted. She smiled and nodded, running back to her compartment and returning in a second with her small black night owl.  
  
"Why don't you join us Draco. We would love it if you stayed." Draco looked back into the compartment and shook his head; there was not one boy among the sea of girls it was unnerving.  
  
"I don't think I will thank you. I am going to give the bird instructions just to go to hogwarts when its finished." Let down, Pansy nodded and returned to her compartment, head hanging slightly.  
He found the whole thing amusing, her interest in him didn't seem to fade one bit each time he had turned her down. He thought about how insistent she had been last year that they go to the Yule Ball together, maybe them going together wasn't the best idea. She had been even clingier following the Ball.  
  
He suddenly remembered about the owl as it nipped him sharply in the arm. He hurried to his compartment, still no sign of Goyle or Crabbe.  
  
He picked up his quill and dipped it in purple ink, he like his changing ink, and he began to write to Dumbledore. The only person he respected, well he also respected Snape, but Dumbledore was the only person Voldemont feared, and he knew Voldemont's strength.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,   
  
My father seems to be in charge of a station set up around 45 minutes away from Hogwarts.  
Attached is letter from my father, received under 15minutes ago.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
He muttered instructions to the owl and let it go out the window. He watched it fly out of site and into the sunlight. His eyes bleared as he looked into the sunlight, though the sun was setting, the pink tinge was bright, and he was unable to look away from the majestic sight. The play of natural colours, in the warm summer air, the way the rush of the train had no way of disrupting the picture like the blurred trees that whipped bye.   
His thoughts were interrupted with a loud bang as someone came into the compartment, banging the door shut with rage.   
It was Hermione Granger, she was steaming. Her usually relaxed face contorted with furry, he could see that her eyes were full of tears, and he didn't know if she had been him yet. He cleared his throught and she shot him an angry, tearful, look.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." She said acidly and, to his surprise, sat in the seat across from him. Almost forgetting himself he asked what was wrong. She looked at him apprehensively before speaking, tears cracking her voice.  
  
"Nothing! Your two knuckle heads put a depression spell on me!" She sat across from him looking out the window, he was surprised that she would sit close to him and that they weren't having a row. He almost didn't laugh, but then he did, and she didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why don't you just doing a reversing spell? I would have thought you of all people would know one." Draco said ignoring her warning to shut up.   
  
"I'm too upset, so shut up!" He laughed again and took out his wand. She jumped a little staring at the wand pointed at her, then just turned to the window and burst out into tears.  
Her tears were loud and prolonged. Draco pointed his wand at her and released the spell. The tears stopped and her crying slowed until she was whipping her eyes with the cuff of her robe sleeve.   
Draco stood and opened the window, letting, along with the wind, Pansy's owl. Obviously, Dumbledore had sent a reply back.  
He carefully took the letter off the owl's leg and turned his back to Hermione to read the letter.  
He read it once then once again.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have received your notice, we knew there was a base set up but we were unclear on the whereabouts it was set in.  
I hope all is well, have a safe trip.  
  
Please see me before the feast starts, there are a few things we need to discuss concerning the event to start this year.  
  
A.D.  
P.S. I had to put a charm on the nasty bird you went over, the side effects will ware off soon, just don't put it close to flames of any kind, magical or natural.  
  
He had only just finished reading the last line when it was yanked out of his hands, Hermione, un-noticed had read over his shoulder, and had found the context of the letter unbelievable.  
He made a grab for it but found he was unable to move, he was trapped in a statue spell, and he had no way of stopping her.  
He stood watching her read, her eyes growing even wider as she realised what it all meant. For once in a very long time he cursed her wits and her comprehension powers. She turned to him, her eyes softer then before and asked plain and simple questions.  
  
"Are you a death eater?"  
  
"Yes." He mutter as best he could, still frozen like a statue, he could tell she thought he looked funny, but this was too serious for her to start laughing.   
  
"Do you work for Dumbledor?"  
  
" Yes." He muttered once again.  
  
"For how long?" He hadn't planned on this question.  
  
"Since our 2nd year." She eyed him suspiciously, not believing his answer. "The end of our 2nd year." She took the spell off of him and his mussels relaxed he stretched his legs by walking around the cabin until he was in front of the door.   
  
" Why then? Why haven't we been told? I mean, Harry should have been told at least. I mean, I don't know what I mean." She looked frustrated, he knew the answer would upset her, hell it stilled upset him, but he said it anyways.  
  
" Because it could leak out, and if even Crabbe or Goyle finds out I'll be killed and all the work we have been doing will have died in vain, I think saving hogwarts from attack is more important then being friends with more people." The compartment door slid open, and Harry and Ron stepped through.  
  
They were smiling broadly until they saw whom Hermione was talking to.  
  
" What," Ron said standing next to Hermione. "First the two fat heads, now Blondie? I think we could take him" Ron looked him up and down, taking in the familiar sneer and slivery blond hair. "Easy." That did it. Draco lunged at Ron, grabbing the front of his robes. Harry waited a split second before trying to pry them apart, but to no avail. Hermione grabbed her wand; she was upset that her conversation was interrupted in the first place. And fighting just made her livid.  
She quickly performed the same spell she had used on Draco earlier, only on all three feuding boys at once. It left them looking like detailed statues.  
  
"I have had enough fighting for one day," she looked at each of them in turn, this time almost laughing at the expression on Ron's face. "Now I'm going to take the spell off, the first one to do anything will spend the rest of the trip like a statue." She once more performed the counter curse, and waited a minute as they stretched their mussels.   
"Now, Harry and Ron," Her two friends looked at her, still a little stiff. "Can you two kindly leave, I would like to finish my conversation with Draco." The two looked outraged, they both started to talk at once, then seemed at a loose of words, then they quickly retreated at the sight of Hermione's wand once more.  
Hermione waited till the compartment door slid closed to talk once again.  
" I need to know more. Are there any plans? New developments? Anything?" Draco looked out the window.  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"I wouldn't say anything-" Draco grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.  
  
" I know you wouldn't but, hundreds of lives, including our own, depend on this staying a secret. I know everything that is going on at Hogwarts, one death eater hears that they will force feed me truth serum. Everything, passwords, plans, EVERYTHING!!!" Hermione took a frightful step back, seeing her getting uncomfortable he let go of her shoulders. "Sorry but I cant say anything, for all I know Dumbledore will wipe your memory, you know to much already, if someone even overheard our conversation.. I don't even want to think of what might happen." Hermione stood staring at him, not believing how upfront he had just been. He sat down in one of the chairs and looked out the window once more.  
  
"Draco I-" Hermione started sitting across from him.  
  
"Anyways, you better go, Slytherins do 'chat' with Gryffindors." The last words weren't aimed to hurt, but they had. Hermione hated that the school was divided into such apposing houses, she hated that one of the people she met on her very first train ride wouldn't talk to her in the halls the next day because she had been sorted into Slytherin. But she nodded knowing that he was right, she got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said before she opened the door, she turned to face him but he was still looking out the window.   
  
"Yeah?" She said releasing the door latch.  
  
" I think it's best if you come to Dumbledore's office with me before the feast." And she left, not knowing what might happen if Dumbledore thought she was a liability to the situation.  
The train soon slowed to a stop, and Crabbe and Goyle came back looking mess, as students started to leave the train, Hermione, Potter and Weasly past through his compartment, each giving him a look. Potter gave him the same look of loathing, Weasly gave him a threatening look, which he didn't even think was all that good. But Hermione, she had a mixture of pity and respect, she felt sorry for him. They caught each other's eye and Draco knew she would meet him at Dumbledore's office, even if she were worried.  
  
Crabbe nudged him to go, he hadn't realized he was blocking the exit and went on. He had to give the other two a good reason for no going with them to the feast. He hadn't had time to think after Hermione had left. To his great relief, as soon as their carriage pulled up in front of the castle, McGonagall came up to the three boys.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, could you please come with me, the two of you can persist in going to the great hall." Looking a bit confused (what else is new) the two large boys shrugged and walked off. The Professor turned on her heel and began towards the school, Draco stopped her with two words.  
  
"Someone knows." She swerved around and looked at him, shocked. She started to breath heavily. A little alarmed Draco quickly explained. "Don't worry, its just Hermione Granger," The teacher looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"How on earth did that happen?" She said turning to look at the mess of students rushing by, catching the sight of the flaming red Weasly hair. She took action. " You come with my." Draco followed, know that she was now involved whether she wanted to be or not. "Miss Granger," McGonagall said once they were a few paces behind the tree of them. Hermione turned a small smile on her face, but if faded slightly as she saw the teacher and her company. "Would you come with me please, there is a little matter to take care of, if you understand." To Harry's and Ron's surprise as well as Draco's, Hermione nodded once and followed McGonagall standing shoulder to shoulder with Draco.   
'This was going to be no ordinary year' were the thoughts of all four students as they entered the Hogwarts castle  
  
  
A/N: Now is my favourite part, please review this story, and tell me if I'm waiting my time with this. I love readers, and even more when they review.   



	2. The first day of school: waking up late,...

All of the characters are products of the mastermind of J.K Rowling. She has created all in this story and if I do add some of my own characters I will inform before hand.   
  
I have to say that I like to write about Draco Malfoy, it is shown throughout my writing. I like his style and his presence you just know he must have surrounding him at all times.  
I think he is a good guy all in all and that his father has just always led him dumbly, I will sometimes write just to put that to mind but right now, this story is about a different Draco I see when I think about his character.   
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't want to waste anytime with this story, it seems to jump in my head every time I try to write one of my other stories; I seem to like Draco Malfoy/ Hermione stories. If no one has noticed I'll tell you; my favourite character in the Harry Potter series, next to HP himself, is Draco Malfoy, but careful that's a secret, I might be kicked out of some of my Harry Potter clubs if they knew. I don't know why most people ate, Draco Malfoy, he can't be all bad, I obviously think that he is just doing what he thinks his father expects him, and I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy would literally kill his son as soon as he found out that anything in this story happened, but you never know, it just might happen, I have an odd way of showing who are my favourite characters. K.A.P a.k.a Draca.   
  
The Order Of the Phoenix   
  
"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk. "I think you understand the importance of this secret and how it must stay one." Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. "We will, though in other times will most defiantly not, overlook the circumstances in which you found out." He shot a disapproving look at Draco, who stared straight ahead standing behind Hermione, who was sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall was standing next to Dumbledore, and, to Hermione's horror, Snape sat next to her. At this point he looked livid.   
  
"Are, we going to erase her memory or aren't we?" He said suddenly on his feet. "She would tell Potter before she even sits down!" Hermione was about to protest when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" I don't think that this is the case with this particular student, and I don't believe we will need any memory wipe tonight." He looked around the room, is eyes resting themselves on Draco, he looked as if he was considering something for a moment, and then smiled. "Hermione, do you think you can keep this secret?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle growing in his blue eyes.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said without hesitation.   
  
"Minerva, I think new can use the help of a very smart student." McGonagall smiled, which was really rare, at Hermione and nodded, finally calming down.  
  
"Wait! I don't think this is wise-" Snape said raising his voice, Hermione didn't understand his anger.  
  
"That is enough Severus." Dumbledore said standing to show that the subject was closed. Snape, obviously furious left the office and slammed the door behind him, shaking the portraits on the wall.  
  
"Hermione, there is an organisation, that was created many years ago, young Mr. Malfoy is a member himself." He pointed to Draco, who nodded, still silent. " It is called 'The Order Of The Phoenix', and it is made up of students and teachers alike, though it has been almost eighteen years since e have had more then one outstanding student." Hermione looked once more towards Draco. It was hard to believe this was the same Draco Malfoy she had known and hated for four years. " If you would like, we would be delighted to have you join us in the fight against Voldemort." Hermione jumped at the chance, this is what she had been working for, for four years.   
  
"Yes, I would defiantly join you." She smiled broadly. She felt Draco squeeze her shoulder briefly, McGonagall shook her hand and so did Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, in that case, welcome to OOP, I think we will meet here after the feast. They are waiting for us, can't start the school year without the Headmaster's speech, though I do think they will have finished with the sorting by now." He showed them to the door and Hermione and Draco started down the moving spiral staircase, Dumbledore and McGonagall not far behind.  
  
"Well, you know what this means." Hermione said to Draco, letting the moving steps take her down. " I wont be able to keep a straight face whenever you try to insult me." She turned to see that he was sneering. "What, what is it?"  
  
" I don't think you understand, this is not funny this is a serious matter. I think you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Hermione looked behind her to see if the two adults could hear, but the were engrossed in their own conversation.   
  
"I know what I'm doing, and I was just trying to make conversation, you know what Malfoy, sod off!" Hermione went down a few steps before Draco caught her arm.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry it's just that this is dangerous and I don't know if-"  
  
"I can take care of myself, besides you do fine, I'll just take after you, except just a second ago, I don't like it when you sound like Snape." Before he could say anything they were in the doorway at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Showtime." Hermione whispered as she walked into the hall and towards to great hall. Draco stared on amazed for a minute before walking father behind her, after all they couldn't be seen entering the hall together.  
  
When he entered the great hell Draco noted that Dumbledore was right again. The dishes were clean and the students were waiting for the Headmaster. A big sigh rang out as Dumbledore walked in, the students were obviously hungry.  
Everybody waited as Dumbledore made his way to the high table. Some Slytherins looked at Draco wondering what he had done so early on in the school year. While the Gryffindors just smiled, hoping he got into a lot of trouble. Draco frowned, knowing he could have gotten into more then just a lot of trouble, had it been someone other then Hermione Granger.   
Dumbledor got to his seat and looked around at the few new faces, a smile appearing on his aged face, the twinkle in his eye noticeable.   
  
"I don't think I'll keep you any longer, I'll make announcements tomorrow." The hall broke into applause, thankfully the food appeared on the golden plates, and the houses started to chat among themselves.  
  
"What did you do Draco" Goyle asked when Draco had taken his seat between the two monsters.  
  
"Yeah," Crabbe said his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "You were gone a long time." Oh no, Draco thought as the two idiots looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Stupid headmaster wanted to know about some prank last year." He said, it was the same excuse as always, but the two numbskulls took it gladly.  
  
"Dumbledor, what a loser." Crabbe said spraying the first year in front of him with pumpkin juice. "Hey, speaking of pranks, what do you want to do first? Dungbombs or no heat firecrackers?" Draco hated both but the firecrackers could easily be magiced away. The smell of a dungbomb hung in the air, and in your clothes.  
  
"Firecrackers, first thing tomorrow, we can throw it into Potty's cereal or something." The two peanut brains laughed openly and loudly, catching the attention of the other tables. Draco looked to see Potter, Weasly and Hermione looking over, Weasly was whispering to Potter and glaring in his direction. Hermione, once he looked again, had turned back to her food unfazed.  
  
The rest of the feast was uneventful, they ate, they talked and they joked until Dumbledor sent them off to their warm beds. Which most did gladly, tried and full, hardly able to move.  
  
"What is the new password Hermione?" Fred Weasly asked as he and George moved towards the exit. Hermione, in all the excitement of the evening, almost forgot her duties as a prefect.   
  
"Its toadstool, and can you do me a favour? I need to see McGonagall, so can you lead the first years to the common room for me?"  
  
"Ay, ay captain!" George said before turning his attention to the confused looking first years. "Oy! First years, pay attention! I'm George and this here is my brother Fred. Follow us, and don't listen to any stories anyone tells you about us, we will not hurt you, we come in peace!" Hermione chuckled as she walked to where McGonagall was watching the mess of Students file out of the great hall.   
  
Draco saw Hermione go to McGonagall, and decided to wait with Snape. He still looked upset from the meeting. As he pushed his way towards the high table he saw that Dumbledor had already left, and McGonagall was motioning for him to join her, but he decided to wait until the hall was empty of students (which would happen soon) and went to Snape instead. But when he got there Snape told him that McGonagall had a message for him and that it would be no trouble to be seen talking to McGonagall, even if Granger was there.  
Shrugging, Draco moved down the table to Hermione and McGonagall, who was telling Hermione about their meetings and how each year they work to get the wards around the school stronger and harder for intruders to bypass through them. He stood listening, remembering his second year; it was close to the same speech.  
  
"It is a job of commitment, it takes time and energy. And its not just a job, you have to think of it as a very worthy cause, it has been a hard and time consuming job for all its members, and if your hearts not in it, then neither should you be. Hermione are you ready to make this commitment, are you sure you can handle the extra hours?" Hermione did the same thing he had done all those years ago. She looked McGonagall right in the eye and spoke in a clear certain voice.  
  
"Yes, more ready then I'll ever be." That was it, she was in. Not that anyone doubted her answer   
  
"Miss Granger," A voice came from behind Draco and he swerved, not knowing anyone had come up behind him, it was Snape, he didn't look livid anymore but he didn't look exactly happy either.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape?" Hermione said, her voice a little tired, and relaxed.  
Snape to a step towards her and stuck out his hand ready to shake hers.  
  
"Welcome, the first meeting would have been tonight but the headmaster had to go meet the nee defence against the dark arts teacher." His manner would have resembled what would have been an annoyed person if he hadn't tried hard with the fake smile. Draco was surprised that he was even making this much of an effort.  
Snape had always thought bringing the students into the organization wasn't the best of ideas, he had once said to Draco "If we took all the great students and took away their childhoods away by exposing them to what its really like out there in the real world, then we end up with a whole other problem. Some go crazy, some turn bad, and some close themselves up and don't allow anyone else in." Draco knew he would always remember those words, thinking that a lot of what he did was reflected on his own early incoming to the Order of the Phoenix, but then he said to him, "but I don't worry about you Draco, your tough and no doubt you have already seen more then what is conceivable, that's why your going to be a stronger one." And Draco knew Snape was right, he had witnessed many things that still haunted him now, but he was still here. When he looked to Snape, he found him looking back, his eyes full of pity, the same eyes that he couldn't bear to watch as the Dark Mark was burned into his flesh. He thought he had seen the warmth once more but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Had he just imagined it? He didn't think anyone was closer to Snape then he was, but still he couldn't read him as well as Granger could tell if Potter was upset, or mad, or ill, or happy.   
  
"Well, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," McGonagall said after a second of looking shocked at Snape. " Your are both going to receive post tomorrow from a school owl, containing both the time and place of our meeting, don't be late and bring your wands." The two students nodded, Hermione worrying about Ron's sticky fingers getting her mail but sure is worse came to worse she could freeze him again.  
  
"Classes are starting tomorrow so I think you two should be off to bed, cant have you falling asleep in my class," Snape said a little harshly, " Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years have double potions first thing after breakfast." Hermione tried as best she could to hide her disappointment. They turned to leave before McGonagall spoke again.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know who was going to be our DADA teacher for this year?" Hermione turned to see a small smile appearing on her face, Hermione wondered who the teacher was, to put McGonagall smiling. "Professor Lupin will be joining us once more. But Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you don't know a thing, its to be an announcement tomorrow morning, and the headmaster would like to see the look on a few faces. He has mixed feelings on who to watch during the year, some students weren't exactly nice to him in his past employment year." Hermione and Draco nodded, Draco feeling a little guilty, being one of those students. Hermione was beaming, obviously one of her favourite teachers. "You my go now, off to bed." They said goodnight and walked through the empty great hall, chairs were pushed out, and anything that found its way to the floor was forgotten, the tables were already clean and ready for breakfast.  
Draco wasn't sure about what he was about to do but he did it anyways.  
  
"Firecrackers." He said to Hermione knowing she wouldn't really understand.  
  
"What?" she said obviously too tired to really care, but asked anyway.  
  
"Goyle and Crabbe will be going by your table tomorrow morning and will put a firecracker somewhere near Potter. So just a heads up, I guess now that we are partners, I should tell you things like that." Hermione looked at him for a second before nodding and heading up the stairs. He wondered if she would be ok going all the way to the Gryffindor common room, she looked half asleep as it was. He turned to go back into the great hall when the entrance hall doors opened and Dumbledor came in with Lupin.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't you be in bed already?" The headmaster asked as they approached Draco.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledor, but I'm a little worried about Hermione," He pointed to Hermione, who was leaning against the banister resting her head. "I don't think she would be able to find the common room in her state, I think she is over tired." Dumbledor nodded and turned to Lupin, who was looking worriedly at Hermione.  
  
"I think you still know the way to your old common room, do you mind showing Miss Granger safely. I daresay she would get lost in this case." Lupin nodded and went up the stairs two at a time, he took Hermione's arm and she looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Professor Lupin!" She said " I was just on my way to potions, we have it with Slytherin again this year, Snape said so." Lupin nodded to her a guided her away from the stairs, where she continued to mumble to him about classes.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you may go off to bed now, Professor Lupin will see that she gets there alright."  
  
"Yes sir." Draco said turning towards the Dungeons.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, did Professor McGonagall talk to you two already?"  
  
"Yes she did sir." Draco said turning to face Dumbledor.  
  
"And?" He said knowing well the answer, but wanting reassurance.  
  
"She agreed." Draco said, watching Dumbledor, hoping he answered the right question.  
  
"Thank you that'll be all, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight sir."  
  
*  
"Hermione wake up!" Hermione heard Ginny say piercingly before she was shook vigorously; Hermione opened her eyes to see her roommates running around to get ready for school. She looked at her clock at her bedside table.  
  
"OH NO!" she said darting around Ginny to her chest at the foot of her bed, pulling out her new school robes she ran to the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up before?!" Hermione asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
"I tried, for like half an hour, it was like someone slipped you sleeping potion."   
  
"Oh, no." Hermione said giving up with her hairbrush and performing a charm to fix her hair with out a brush. "I just remembered I have potions first class!" that got something else in her mind. "Malfoy!" she said remembering the morning post would get there before she had a chance.  
  
"What do you think Malfoy slipped you the potion?" Ginny asked from her spot on Hermione's bed, she was already ready and was making Hermione nervous.  
  
"What, um…no, look I have to go, I'll see you later, maybe at lunch." Hermione grabbed her book bag and ran out the door at top speed, passing Ron and Harry waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm in a hurry, I'll meet you down in the great hall." Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks as she darted out the portrait hole and down the hall.  
She ran faster then was wise, but made it to the entrance hall in record time, she stopped to catch her breath for a second before entering the great hall. There was hardly anyone there but as she sat down in her usual spot she could hear the rushing of hundreds of wings, she had made it just in time, she watched as a large school owl landed at the staff table, to Hagrid, another to a small first year, one went to Draco Malfoy, who looked like he'd been there for a while waiting, and finally one came to Hermione dropping a simple piece of paper in front of her. As the owl helped himself to her bred she opened the folded paper.  
  
Library, twelve O'clock Sharp.  
  
"Hermione!" she turned to see Ron and Harry come into the great hall, a little out of breath themselves. "Where's the fire?" Harry asked taking his seat next to her, Ron on her other side.  
  
"Fire!" Ron exclaimed jumping out of his chair, and pulling out his wand, "Where?" Harry laughed as Hermione pulled him back into his seat.  
  
"Calm down there is no fire," Hermione said, it's funny how Ron reacts sometimes, his manner makes her laugh, just this summer she caught him talking into a parking meter, when he and Harry visited her house, he said it looked like a metal Q-tip. "It's a muggel expression, he just asked what my hurry was. We missed announcements." Ron looked upset.  
"Then why didn't he just say, "Hey Hermione, what the hurry?" why 'where's the fire?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry?" Harry just shrugged and took his schedule as Fred handed it to him.  
  
"No! We have double potions first thing with Slytherin again! I want to know who makes up these schedules." Harry said stuffing it into his bag.  
  
"All the heads of the houses, get together at the begging of the summer, and compare how the houses have worked together, and when they find a behaviour problem, or a difference in grades they fix the problem." Hermione said matter of factly, Ron and Harry looked at her flabbergasted. "What? It is in Hogwarts A History. Honestly are you two ever going to read the book?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, you are the only student here that would willingly read that book. Besides, if we did read it then we would be just pushing something important out of our heads." Ron picked up her wrist and checked her watch.  
"Speaking of waists of time, Potions are doing to start in a few minutes we better start going."  
  
He was right, as the stood to leave, most of the school had already started towards the great hall's only exit, which was a problem. At the front of the line the Gryffindors and the Slytherins seemed to have met and were arguing about who was there first.  
  
"We'll prefect, its you time to shine." Said Harry and pointed to the clog in the doorway. "Well good luck, we'll stay clear of that mess." Ron nodded as he craned his neck to get a better look.  
  
"See you later Hermione." He agreed waving.  
  
"Prefect, coming through, hello! Excuse me I'm a-"   
  
"Prefect, get out of my way I'm a prefect." Draco said as he made his way to the exit, it was completely stupid that they couldn't go one day without a fight.  
He and Hermione got to the font at the same time, neither of them were surprised to see it was the third years, there were worse then the fifth years sometimes, most not good with charms, used their fists instead.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said in her element. "What going on? Why are you blocking the doorway?" The Slytherins ignored her but Colin Creevy, who to Hermione's surprise was in the middle of the fight, spoke up.  
  
"That stupid Slytherin hit Denis!"  
  
"I did not you stupid lire, he is just a cry baby!"  
  
"Ok what is going on?" Draco asked looking at the door, finding it was blocked from both sides, he looked at his watch, and there were only a few minutes till first class.  
  
"If you don't mind Malfoy," Hermione said menacingly, " I'm trying to find out."  
  
"I do mind." He said with a sneer, he didn't wait for her to react he turned to the crowed outside the great hall. "Clear off!" He yelled to them. "Go on, classes are about to start, I don't want anyone late! If there are any Slytherins left by the time I count to ten, I'll take fifty points away. 10…"  
They ran, some pushing and shoving, others ducking between people, and not only Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws quickly followed, even a few Gryffindor first years. Draco looked at Hermione as to say I win and walked out of the Hall.  
Hermione looked at the students still in the hall, they looked at her, and some walking away, afraid she would explode from anger.  
"Well!" She yelled pointing to the open doors. "What are you waiting for? An Invitation? Get to class!" They ran also, trying to stay as far away as they could.  
Ron and Harry even walked a little to the other side as they went through, last in line, and waited till she had joined them to say anything.  
  
"Well, at least I think they left faster then Malfoy's lot." Ron said in a way of encouragement, she did seem to calm down a little.  
  
"Lets just get to class before Snape starts it." Hermione said walking faster towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron just shrugged their shoulders and followed.   
  
As they entered hall where the rest of the class were still waiting for Snape, the class hushed up a little as Hermione walked by but started to talk almost right away. Seconds later Snape came and let them into the classroom.  
  
As a way to unite the houses at Hogwarts," Snape began, obviously unhappy about what was about to be said my his own mouth, " As the head of Slytherin, myself and Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, have made seating arrangements." The class groaned and the students started to complain. "Alright, alright, I would like you to all stand, and move to the back, NOW!" The class took up their books and bags and moved to the back of the dungeon classroom. Snape took out a piece of parchment and began to read names.  
  
"Finnigan with Zabini, Longbottom, with Crabbe, Brown with Goyle potter with Perkins, Weasly with Bulstode. And finally Granger with Malfoy." The whole class groaned and moved to their assigned seating. Snape called out the potion they were going to make (growing serum) and told them what page to find it in their book.  
Hermione set up her cauldron as Draco made his way to the student store cupboard to get the supplies they would need. He came back and set the ingredients out in front of the cauldron.  
  
"I chop you dump?" he suggested as Hermione lit the fire under the cauldron. Hermione nodded and read out the first ingredient.  
  
"Flubber worms, two. I didn't happen."   
  
"What didn't happen?" Draco asked passing her the chopped Flubber worm.  
  
"Bat eyes, five, there was no firecracker." Hermione said, pouring in the Flubber worm.  
  
"We wasted the last one on the first years. Goyle only had Dungbombs left, and I hate those. You know I bet this was McGonagall's idea."   
  
"Ground snake teeth two spoonfuls, what was her idea?"   
  
"The seating plans, I don't think Snape would ever do this on his own."  
  
"I think the only reason we're together is because the don't think we would get along when it mattered. Newts tail three. " Hermione looked up to see some people watching their table, thinking that they were likely to explode at each other after the Great Hall confrontation. And most were shocked to see that they were having a conversation without the usual insults and screaming.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should turn that." Draco said peering into the cauldron. But it was too late. For the first time, in her life as a Hogwarts student, Hermione's potion overflowed.  
  
"This is just not my day!" She said outraged as she used a charm to clean up the spillage. "Get four dragon scales." She said irritably as she read over the next ingredients. " ¼ pint of bats blood. And wait ten minutes as it boils, before adding the eagle feather." As they put the bat blood in, careful not to spill any on themselves, Neville, who was working in front of them, jumped back from his cauldron, his green mixture was spilling over the sides.  
It filled the class with a horrible smell, like moulding bred. Snape swept over, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Longbottom, what did you do this time? Can't you read? It says only ¼ pint of bats blood, anything more would ruin the potion. Clean up your mess, there is no time for you to start over, you and Mr. Crabbe fail this lab." As soon as he was gone Crabbe grabbed the front of his robes ready to hit him.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said, moving around the table, "Leave him alone, it was an accident." Snape turned to see Hermione pull Crabbe's hands off of Neville.  
  
"Mind your own business mudblood!" Crabbe spat back at her. Ron lunged at him from behind and effectively started a fight, the whole join in, with the exception of Hermione, Draco and Neville who ducked under his table.  
"That's enough!!!!!" yelled Snape, pulling Ron off Crabbe. "Fifteen points off each house, now SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" As the class settled down, Hermione added the eagle feather and the last ingredient a toadstool, and waited as her potion turned into a golden color.  
  
"Congratulations Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are the only ones who haven't ruined their potion. Class dismissed." Snape walked into his office and slammed the door shut behind him.   
  
  
A/N:  
I have been in the process of planning and I have decided to make a few changes to my original plan, but I will be picking up the story more in the next few weeks. I hope you read and review, while you are waiting for the next chapter, you can try out on of my other fics. Enjoy  
K.A.P   



End file.
